Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks are sentient trucks who enjoy making the Sodor engine's lives as miserable as possible, whether it be by inconveniencing or even endangering them. Trucks act very differently depending on where they are from, as some trucks in other countries seem to act much more polite than the ones on Sodor, and may even try to help the engines as opposed to causing them problems. Variants There are many different kinds of trucks used throughout the world. Open Wagons Open wagons are the most common Troublesome Trucks. They can be seen working in most places on the North Western Railway. They carry a variety of loads, including crates, stone, slate and coal. Vans Vans are trucks that have roofs incorporated into their design. They are typically used for carrying cargo which should not be exposed to the open air or to protect them from the elements such as foodstuffs. There are also vans which are designed to carry various kinds of livestock. Tankers Tankers are cylindrical wagons used for carrying liquids. Brake Vans Brake vans are special vans which are put at the back of trains. A guard can ride in and use them to help stop a train in case of a runaway. The majority of brake vans seen appear to be non-sentient, making them the least common type of troublesome truck seen. History The Troublesome Trucks are infamous for being very mischievous and causing several derailments and delays, and generally just being a nuisance. Role in plot Magic Railroad Arc Some trucks were seen derailed at the bridge, one of them stared at Gordon disapprovingly when he crashed. The Great Filler Race Several trucks were lined up at Vicarstown for the engines to collect and take back to Knapford, Caitlin took an orange truck that Connor was going for. After Caitlin hits Connor at Knapford, her truck flies into the air and screams as it lands on some tankers, causing an explosion. Role in specials ZERO TBA Personalities Trucks could be considered the rebels and the troublemakers of all wagons on railways, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble and show no remorse for whatever they do unless told off by their engine. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is easily played upon, the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling and so on. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. Most accidents caused by the trucks are a form of revenge due to mistreatment and they are not known for their common sense; they will carry out their plans to pay back an engine even if they result in derailing, damaging or destroying themselves. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. To the trucks, one engine is as good as another, as on one occasion they took their anger out on Thomas when they could not get back at James for bumping them. In some countries, trucks act very differently than they do on Sodor, some being very polite and even trying to help the engines instead of causing trouble. Appearances Episodes= *'Magic Railroad Arc' - A New Beginning (do not speak) *'The Great Filler Race' *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - The Twat in the Hat (cameo), Fifty Shades of Purple (cameo) and Operation #800080 (cameo) |-|Specials= *'ZERO' |-|Web Videos= *'The Stories' (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mainland Category:Chinese Railway Category:Other Railways Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Males Category:Females